


What Will Become Of Us

by westallenkiss



Series: Shampoo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Malec shampoo, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec has a lot of questions, questions he's never asked Magnus before. Magnus has the answers even if some of them aren't what Alec wants to hear...





	What Will Become Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A few things that inspired this:  
> 1\. Phillip Phillips song "What Will Become Of Us"  
> 2\. Episode 302 of Shawdowhunters; Shampoo.  
> 3\. My own thoughts for unanswered questions left unanwered actually from the first season of the show.
> 
> This is a continuation of my Shampoo series. Yes, I'm still obsessed with it. I found myself rewatching season 1 and all of this came out. It's all fiction and I'm answering my own thoughts. I'm sorry if this out of character, but please please give me kudos and comments to let me know if you like it.

It was a couple of days after Alec was fully healed from his wounds since the Owl attack. It wasn't something he was willing talk about yet with anyone other than Magnus, but even with Magnus back to his normal self now with his magic back, he still had trouble getting inside Alec's head. It was like he blocked him out of that part, not even his powers could determine what he was thinking. Magnus didn't want to be able to read his mind though, he wanted Alec to fully open up to him. Things with Jace were getting back to normal, and at least for Alec that was good, but Magnus still sometimes felt like he was second best. But those words lingered, _I don't think I can live without you_. And they helped, they helped a lot. Here and now was what it was all about and today was the day Alec was ready to ask all of the questions he ever had, the only trouble was if Magnus was actually ready to answer?

Back at the Institute, Izzy and Alec were doing some brother sister fighting for practice. Alec having a little trouble with his right side from the memories of when one of his own arrows were jabbed inside of him. "Alec, I thought Magnus healed you." Izzy frowned when he grabbed his side.

"He did, I just, I still think about that night..." Alec answered with a slight face sliding himself down against the wall. 

"Maybe Magnus should take that memory from you." Izzy suggested taking a seat with her brother moving in close to him.

"Na, he's got a lot of things going on right now, I don't think he wants that memory...doesn't seem weird that he just got his magic back and doesn't talk about how or when? Or why?"

"Why would it matter, does that really bother you?"

"Sometimes."

"Alec, you need to talk to Magnus when things like this bother you, especially if it will put a damper in your relationship..." Izzy informed him giving her loving sisterly advice. "Go. I'll keep an eye out for anything, okay?"

Alec gave a loud sigh and got himself up. He knew his sister was right and he wasn't going to let his questions stop him anymore. Everything that needed to be said was going to come out one way or another. He didn't want Magnus to be upset with him either though, he didn't want another fight. He couldn't handle it. Alec also needed a refill on his Shampoo so he thought it would be a good excuse to go there and get a little laugh out of him.

Upon arriving at Magnus' loft, he found him not at home. Alec sighing exasperatingly opened up the bottle of Shampoo to see if that would bring him. 

"Oh my dear, Alexander...." Magnus' senses tingled, "Why are you at my place?" He was talking to himself for a second realizing he was speaking out loud in front of one his clients. "My apologizes, my boyfriend is calling me." He smiled sheepishly and went about his business with them. It wasn't long before he would finish, but Alec kept opening up the bottle to keep sniffing it, in which started to confuse Magnus each time he did so. "I really shouldn't have done that," Magnus laughed to himself as he created a portal and entered back to his place. "Alec..."

Alec jumped still not used to that moment when he would appear like that, "Sorry, I was uh I just love to sniff it...I mean, what took you so long..." He was blushing looking down at his bottle that was on it's last drop. "I need a refill..." He added with a small Alec-like-grin.

"Is that all you seriously came by for? Alec...I was with a client..." Magnus said with a loud sigh, a bit annoyed but he could never ever be annoyed with the Shadowhunter as there was a slight tease in his voice only he was not sure his boyfriend got that with the look of guilt that suddenly appeared on his face. "Alec, I was kidding..."

"I mean I just I came by because actually I have a lot of questions...I mean a lot of questions..." Alec swallowed hard hoping that didn't sound weird.

"I will have the answers!" Magnus put his hands up and opened up his door for them to head on in. "Cocktails? Let me guess, Gin for my lovely boyfriend?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss onto his lips and patted his cheek softly, it was so warm just like always.

"I... I would prefer if you wouldn't drink while we talk." Alec mumbled a bit heading over to his couch to take a seat, a memory of them sitting down on here flooded his mind, they were making out so hard and were so involved in their kissing, and even then he couldn't get out what he wanted to say so he was hoping that this time it would be different and it wouldn't lead to their intense makeout although maybe later after all the questions.

"I suppose I could try..." Magnus rolled his eyes a little bit taking a seat down next to him crossing his legs and looking to him with his half amused face ready to listen.

"Magnus, I love you." Alec said right away almost instinctively, having no control over the words that came out.

"I love you too, Alexander, what is the matter?" Magnus eyes were very curious now looking at him, he could sense this was hard for Alec.

"Why don't you just read my thoughts, can't you do that?" He fumbled that was not a question he wanted to ask.

"I can't do that, you have me closed off somehow, but I know that's not one of the 'questions' you have to ask me." Magnus used air quotes still looking to him ever so curiously. 

"I just... I feel... I mean I... remember when you first met me... how you kept trying to flirt with me and I was very lost and confused... but what really was it?"

Well that was a loaded question! Magnus was rendered speechless. "Alexander, my dear sweet Alexander...if I remember correctly, for centuries I closed myself off to love, after being so hurt for years, and never finding the right person... there you were... beautiful...lost...confused...did I mention beautiful? I just felt my heart flare in my chest like he hadn't before, like it was actually ready to open up to someone again...because of you...I just...wow...I'm never speechless Alec, but all I know is that moment you showed up into my world, I was hooked...maybe it was love at first sight. But you unlocked something within me and I wasn't going to let that go..." Magnus spoke and tried his best to make sense of it, the Shawdowhunter really left him with a 'why did he have to ask this' but he let it go and let him continue on...

"If you say so...why me though? "

"Alec--"

"I'm serious, Magnus, you could have anyone in this world. You could have left that night and never returned, you could have anyone and I mean _ANYONE_..."

"Stop it right now, Alec."

"Magnus, please..."

"Alexander, I don't want anyone but you, because I don't need them the way I need you. I may have had my fair share of everyone in this world, and I mean that literally, but there is no one - no one in my centuries of living that has made me feel the way you do. Call me a crazy Warlock, but I'm irrevocably in love with you and want you to spend the rest of your life with me..."

"That's the thing, I'm going to get old and grey and you're never going to age, and you're not going to want me when I'm 60 and starting to grey..."

"You'll always be this Alexander that I fell in love with..."

"You don't know that..."

"I do know that..."

"Magnus..."

"Alec..."

"Magnus stop, how do you know?" Alec's voice was raised as he was adjusting on the couch trying his damn hardest to stay calm worried and just thinking the absolute worst.

"Because I just do, why can't you let yourself believe that? I wish I could understand that part, but let me tell you something okay? Listen to me," Magnus moved forward and cupped Alec's cheeks, softly rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I don't have to fully explain to you why because love just makes you do crazy things. Sure I have a box of memories of my past lovers, but that is all that they are to me. They aren't you. They aren't you and they will never be you. I've waited centuries to find my soulmate and here I am...with you...the one...I don't care if you are going to age before me, I don't care if you find yourself unattractive in a few years - I won't - I won't because I love this too..." He pointed to his heart and then reached for his hand to bring it up to his own. "My heart longs for you, it longs for your touch, and you are all that consumes me, you are all that I think about and what to spend this life I have while I can with you...I've lived a long life Alec but there is no one in this long life of mine that has made me feel like you have. Your kind beautiful soul keeps me sane, makes all of what I do worth it...when I lost my magic I was so ashamed you wouldn't love me anymore and now I feel unbelievably dumb about that because I knew you would love me just the same..." Magnus was starting to get a little emotional and he never got this way for anyone.

Alec swallowed, he himself starting to tear and he took in a deep breath and spoke up, "I was so afraid you weren't going to return to me, I hated our fights. I hated knowing that you traded your magic to help someone I once thought I loved...and that you would even do that for me. Jace will never love me the way I love you and I know that now and I know what I felt for him was different then what I had ever felt for you. You still risked your actual life for me to save my parabatai and that right there is one of the most amazing things I think anyone has ever done..."

"You will do crazy things for the one you love..." Magnus laughed uneasily realizing that what he had done a little over 3 months ago to save the one he loved and almost didn't even make it...

"Well, I mean... and this is so lame but while we're on the subject of crazy... before we even got together, too, Lydia brought you up while we looking at that forsaken demon, I was so stupid, I said ‘ _you were quite magical...good at magic..._ ’ Even then you had a spell on me.” Alec almost laughed remembering his ridiculous little slip up.

That reminded Magnus of all the weird things that happened just a few months ago. “...while we’re confessing things...I was the one that stole your stele to get the Mortal Cup and give it to Jace and Izzy before you could get it.” Magnus confessed feeling so much better that he got that out feeling like he’d been hiding it for well..a long time. “I never put a spell on you though, Alec. That’s one thing I promise I never did...”

“I just. You mean to tell me you were so mad at me for the whole thing with The Clave and The Soul Sword when you stole the Mortal Cup...nevermind, stop I don’t care about that this is about you and me and your spell on me...”

“Alec, there’s no spell. How many times do I have to tell you? You fell for me just as I fell for you..."

Alec was swooning a little, his heart beating out of his chest, he didn't forget a single thing Magnus told him and he was smiling at his boyfriend. "Thank you for loving me, thank you for allowing me to see what I didn't see..." Alec swallowed, "I'll say - say it again - I don't think I can live without you."

"That is all I will never need to hear, my dear Alexander." Magnus promised leaning forward to chaste kiss his boyfriend's lips. "Is there anything else I can answer for you?" He said sincerely, softly playing with the back of Alec's hair. 

"There is one thing..." Alec almost laughed a little as his lips curved into a smirk, "Could please brew me a bottle of your shampoo...after all that is all I came for and I will be on my way..." 

Magnus rolled his eyes jokingly as he got himself up from the couch and reached for Alec to join him, "I have an idea, Mr. I love to take showers...why don't you come and watch me brew a bottle...just for you..." He winked with a snap of his fingers to take the bottle from Alec and do a little run over to his table.

Alec laughed out loud and ran after him yanking him directly into his body before he could do anything and kissed him with everything he had, his tongue swirling illicitly into the Warlock's mouth to leave him as breathless as he made him feel every single second since the day he met him. He pulled back with a huge smile on his face, "Go right ahead, show me..." 

Magnus couldn't help but give a bit of a giggle himself and stared on his special Sandlewood shampoo just for his boyfriend, "I mean not to make this all about sex, but it has been awhile and now that my shampoo makes me think of you and I in the shower quite often..." Magnus was mixing something while he spoke trying not to eye Alec but he couldn't help himself.

Alec snickering at him was nodding because he knew Magnus could sense him doing just that, "Why do you think I wanted you to brew me some in the first place... of course... you don't have to ask me... you're beautiful..." Alec whispered against his ear, trying his hardest not to rub up against him and let him finish and he promised he'd watch him do this which in itself was fascinating anyway...

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a proper sex scene if I know a good majority of you want it. For now I hope you guys enjoyed this part and will give me kudos and comments to let me know I am at least good at this because I know I suck so hard sometimes but this is what I love to do....


End file.
